


Strawberry and Cream

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), pastry wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge and Stretch are usually at each other's throats, but what finally breaks them is an argument over pastry filling and their true feelings come to light. However, Edge's show of his inner feelings is a little rougher than he feels even Stretch deserved. Will he be able to make it right?Based off a comic by RedTomatoFan
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Strawberry and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to Tom for being such a strong and awesome person! Welcome home!  
> [Here's a link to their comic](https://twitter.com/redtomatofan/status/1307770434092519424?s=20) but please keep in mind, like this story, it's meant for 18+ only!

Stretch and Edge argued about anything and everything. If one preferred red sneakers, the other would argue why it was a terrible choice. If one said the sky was blue, the other would point out the many ways they were wrong.

“It’s just foreplay,” Red would assure Stretch, slapping his back.

“Stars, I hope not,” Stretch huffed.

“You really should get to know him better,” Papyrus would chide Edge.

“He’s so stupid! That’s all I need to know!” Edge all but shrieked.

Sans started to notice that as apathetic as Stretch acted around Edge, he started reading the look in his eyes and caught the slightly hurt look on his face, but Sans was a little confused by the light blush that would form over his cheekbones.

“So, what’s the deal between you two?” Sans asked Stretch one day, joining him in the back porch for star-gazing.

“He’s an asshole and he hates my guts,” Stretch said with a sigh. “I don’t know, just, I feel like a moron around him, and then he does or says something to prove me right.”

“You like him.”

“You’re out of your skull. Even if I did, again, he hates me.”

“Nah, don’t sell yourself short, especially since you’re the tallest.”

“Pfft… Edgelord would kill you if he heard you say that.”

“He knows it’s true, why do you think he bought new heeled boots when he met you?”

Stretch only made a murmur of what was likely nonsense before going silent, and Sans was fine with that. He could always share a quiet moment with Stretch.

"I guess time will tell," Sans said after a while, standing up and patting him on the shoulder before returning inside to the kitchen, where Blue and Red seemed to also be in a heated debate. "Didn't know you two were aching to bone each other," he quipped as he pulled out a kitchen chair and sat backwards in it.

"What the fuck d'ya mean?" Red snarled, whirling on Sans.

"You just remind me of your brothers," Sans said with a shrug, Red's anger not even making him flinch anymore.

"Very odd that you bring that up, Sans," Blue said. "That was what we were having a debate about."

"Debata-what-now?" Sans asked.

"It is obvious that they both like each other, but my brother is painfully shy," Blue said. "Edgy will have to be the one to propose a date first!"

"An' I'm tellin' ya, th' Boss jus' wants t'bang him, nutthin’ more, nutthin’ less," Red said.

"Must you be so crude?" Blue huffed and turned back to the stove to start cooking dinner. "Edgy is a gentle-monster, a Captain of the Royal Guard, he had pride and priorities. He will do the right thing."

"Yeah, if ya mean he'd wear a condom, but even that's debatable," Red snickered. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Blue said, shaking the wooden spoon he had used to smack Red's backside with at him.

"Yea, jus' like I'm right, th' Boss won't ever ask him out!"

"Oh? Would you like to put a wager on that, then, Red?" Blue asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure, kid," Red smirked. "Betcha a hundred G's th' Boss never asks him out."

"Make it two hundred," Blue said with a smirk.

Red regarded him a little warily; Blue was often very sure of himself no matter what he was talking about, it was the same sort of self-assurance that his own brother had and Sans' brother, but there was a malevolent streak in this smaller, hyperactive version of himself.

Maybe he should test it.

"Well, if yer so sure, how's about three?" Red asked smoothly, mirroring Blue's stance.

Blue seemed to waver slightly, knowing Red a little too well, but he also knew Edge.

"You got a bet," Blue said coolly, holding a hand out for a shake.

Red took it, gripping Blue's hand a little harder than what was necessary and grinning widely.

"It's a bet," he agreed.

Sans sat watching, knowing that this was going to be amusing.

~~~~~

Not much seemed to happen for nearly another month; Stretch and Edge continued to bicker on a regular basis, at first Red seemed to try to slip in to sabotage them so the bet he made with Blue went in his favor, but much to his chagrin, something seemed to always intervene. As the days went on, the wager seemed to be forgotten, and nothing changed between Edge and Stretch.

That is, until a new bakery opened in town.

When the skeletons got together, they had a lengthy discussion about the place, which lead to Papyrus and Blue leaving to go check it out, Red and Sans wandered off on their own, leaving Edge and Stretch by themselves at the house.

"You weren't serious earlier, were you?" Stretch asked.

"About what?" Edge asked.

"You're such a normie, Edge," Stretch said almost accusingly. "Strawberry is the lamest taste ever! Cream filling is way better in flavoring, consistency, and looks!"

Edge bristled; already Stretch, Sans, and Red had nearly ruined dinner with their stupid puns, and now he was attacking his favorite pastry filling?!

"First of all, you're wrong!" Edge snarled, pointing a finger back at him. "Secondly, cream filling is disgustingly sweet and too messy! Lastly, strawberry is a classic flavor that fits most if not all pastries! It is a perfection!"

"You suck so badly, Edgelord," Stretch growled, stepping forward so they were inches apart. "Only you would be _fruity_ enough to pick strawberry."

"Did you-?!"

"I was _berry_ careful with my word choice."

"YOU ASS!"

"You're such a weird-dough!"

"STARS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Before Stretch could think of one more pun to set the icing on the cake, he felt Edge's gloved hands cradling his face and his mouth crushed against his. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around Edge's neck and he pulled him close just as Edge began to back him up.

Edge didn't know what happened, he didn't know what snapped, but this seemed to be the best way to shut the adorable mouth of the skeleton he did secretly like. He hated his puns, but there was more to him than that. Stretch constantly fighting him was a turn on, it was practically flirting back in his home world regardless of how much he denied it.

But none of it mattered now; Stretch nearly melted under Edge's assault, grunting a little when his back hit the edge of the kitchen table, and barely caring as Edge pressed him back against it. Stretch's head was spinning, never before had he ever remembered wanting something so badly in his life, certainly never wanted another monster to fuck him so badly in his life, but Edge's body was big, hard, and hot against his and he wanted more of it.

"You can stop me if you want," Edge growled against his neck.

"Like you could if you wanted to," Stretch shot back.

"Unlike some people, I have self-control!"

"Bullshit."

Edge began to pull away, but Stretch held tight.

"Don't you fucking dare," Stretch smirked. "Pansy."

"I'll show you pansy, you little shit!"

Edge yanked Stretch's pants down, pulling one leg out and letting the rest of the clothing article dangle on his other leg. Edge fumbled with the hem of the hoodie, but his sharp claws and desperation ripped it instead.

"You dick! I loved that hoodie!" Stretch protested.

"Shut the fuck up," Edge growled, tearing the hoodie along the neckline as well, because fuck it, it was ruined anyway. He raked his claws over Stretch's ribs and bent down to bite his neck.

"Ahhh!" Stretch cried out, arching into the bigger skeleton, gripping his shoulders tight. His magic had formed his body in seconds, and he could feel the thick, hard bulge in Edge's pants, and he wanted to see what was causing it.

"Careful!" Edge protested as Stretch barely got his pants undone to pull out his cock, fully formed, large, and thick.

Edge smirked a little, feeling Stretch falter, his hand slowly pumping his length, the look on his face changing slightly as he began to realize how big a cock he was dealing with.

"No shame in calling it quits," Edge teased.

"I'm trying to figure out if you actually know how to use this thing," Stretch countered.

"Maybe I ought to shove it down that smart ass throat of yours," Edge growled, yanking Stretch's hand away and pressing his length against Stretch's cunt, feeling that it was already hot and wet. "Last chance."

"If you think you can handle it, pansy."

With a growl, and resulting in a shout, Edge plunged into Stretch and began fucking him ruthlessly.

"Fuck, Edgelord!" Stretch moaned, wrapping his arms around him.

"Fuck, that does feel good," Edge moaned, not letting up in the slightest, gripping Stretch tight against him.

Stretch's head was spinning, it hurt a little, but it also felt so good! Edge was being rough but in an odd sense, it was also... loving? He was holding onto him so securely, and his throat was growling, but the kisses and even his bites along his neck were soothing. Stretch could feel his orgasm build quickly, and it felt like Edge's was too.

"H-holy shit! Ahh, fuck!" Edge panted.

"Edge," Stretch whined.

"I want to fill you up," Edge growled.

"Please!"

Edge grabbed the back of Stretch's neck, making him lean his head back, giving Edge room to bend down and bit hard into his clavicle. Stretch cried out, his body trembling, then seizing as he came. Edge grunted, thrusting hard a few more times until Stretch's passage was filled with hot, red-toned magic. Edge continued to thrust slower, more gently, riding Stretch through his orgasm, moaning along with him, then Stretch's voice faded, and his body went limp in Edge's arms. Edge eased him back on the table, resting against him, breathing hard.

"Hey," Edge murmured after a moment. "Stretch?"

He leaned up, and saw that while Stretch was panting, his face flushed, he was completely out of it.

"Heh, and you called me the pussy," Edge snickered. He carefully pulled out, felt a small bit of pride to see his magic leaking from the honey-colored entrance, then he pulled up his pants and scooped Stretch into his arms. "C'mon, you wuss."

~~~~~

“What?! He was a virgin?!” Edge exclaimed in shock.

“I thought you discussed that little detail before you did the do,” Sans said, looking a little sheepish.

Edge was still looking at him a little deadpanned; he and Red had went over for a visit, mostly Red and Sans wanted to discuss some science theorem while he and Papyrus worked on a new recipe. Papyrus was still at the store when they arrived, and apparently Stretch was the kind to kiss and tell.

But, of course he would tell Sans, it was no secret that they became fast and firm friends, even to the point they all wondered if the two of them had been in bed with each other.

With the revelation that Edge was his first, that rumor was quickly put down.

“Don’t worry,” Sans said, regretting that he was responsible for the guilty look on Edge’s face. “If he didn’t mention it, he probably didn’t mind.”

Red wasn’t feeling quite as guilty; he knew Stretch pretty well too and also knew he was a virgin - and that he held a torch for Edge - but more to the point, Edge was his brother.

“Yeah don’t worry, Boss, I’m sure he was super sex-cited to do it,” Red said with a small snicker, patting Edge roughly on the shoulder.

“Pfft, at long lust, he finally got to smash,” Sans snickered.

“He won’t have a boner to pick with you,” Red continued, trying to not laugh out loud.

“Heh, no hard feelings.”

“Don’t get all cocky, though!”

As the two dissolved into giggles over their own jokes, Edge was playing out the entire scene in his head. He shuddered at how angry he was, how rough he had been, and how that was Stretch’s first experience with sex.

It was wrong; even though he could have refused, and Edge have him the opportunity to stop, he felt that Stretch deserved better.

Edge had to make this right.

“I need to find him, A.S.A.P.” Edge said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

“Go get ‘im, tiger,” Sans called out encouragingly.

“Good luck, Boss,” Red added.

“Paps will be a little disappointed, those two missing movie night,” Sans said with a sigh.

“I think he’ll survive,” Red said.

A though occurred to Red after a moment, making him stop short and his face fell.

“Red? You okay, bud?” Sans asked.

“If th’ Boss is gonna do what I think he’s gonna do...” Red trailed off. “Oh, I am never going to hear the end of it.”

~~~~~

Stretch woke up to the sound of firm knocking. He couldn’t imagine who it could be, he checked his phone to see if anyone called or if there was an emergency, and Blue never, ever forgot his key.

Edge was just about the last person he expected.

“Edge?” Stretch said through a yawn, rubbing one eye. “Wha-?”

The sleepiness was quickly dispelled as he got a good look at Edge; he was dressed in a very sharp outfit, he had a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a box in the other. Stretch’s eyes widened.

“Whoa there, hello, you, uh, look nice and all. These flowers - wait, is this pastry from that new bakery-?”

Edge felt like his soul was in his throat the moment he stepped up to the house, and it finally loosened when Stretch started talking.

“Hush! Let me speak!” he said firmly.

Stretch went quiet.

"It has come to my knowledge that I was your first sexual partner," Edge said in a gentler voice than usual. "I don't want you remembering this as an anger release situation."

"Wait, Edgelord, I really don't min-pfbt!" Stretch started to say, but then there were flower petals in his face, muting him.

"I KNOW IT'S AN UNEXPECTED VISIT SO WE CAN RESCHEDULE BUT PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Edge forced out in one breath, his face aflame with embarrassment.

Stretch pulled the flowers off of his face, spitting out a couple of petals and smiled.

"Didn't take you for such a sap," he said, keeping down a small laugh.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC!" Edge huffed.

Stretch smiled; he wouldn't deny that when Edge left the other day, he was a little disappointed. He wasn't regretful that they had sex, that Edge was his first, and that it was a fast and rough experience. It felt good, and Edge did take care of him, tucking him into bed and all, but he really wanted him to stay, he wanted to wake up in his arms the next morning...

Stretch was also a sap.

"Well then, lover, guess I'll accept. First, though, let's go inside and enjoy some of this cream filling together," Stretch said, giving Edge a sincerely sweet and seductive smile that expressed his desires and intentions.

Edge picked up on it, Stretch's intent hitting him strong, and his body already was responding in kind.

"Y-YES!" Edge exclaimed.

Stretch reached down and wrapped a hand around Edge's.

"Come on in, then," Stretch said, leading Edge inside. Edge happily followed and made sure the door was shut and locked behind him.

~~~~~

"Fuck," Red grumbled, shoving his phone into his pocket when he saw Blue and Sans heading towards him, Blue had an insufferable grin on his face.

"GUESS WH-H-H-A-A-A-T-T-T-T-T?!" Blue said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuckin' hell, here we go," Red sighed.

"PAY UP, RED! YOU OWE ME SOME REAL SERIOUS GOLD!" Blue said, slapping Red on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Red growled, pulling the money from his pocket. Part of him knew that Blue would win, especially seeing the look on his brother's face when he and Sans told him Stretch had been a virgin before he came along.

"THANK YOU!" Blue said, taking the gold and putting it into his own pocket, trusting Red to give him what was promised. "I KNEW EDGE WOULD ASK MY BROTHER ON A DATE! MWEH HEH HEH!"

"How were you so sure that would happen?" Sans asked.

"WHILE RED AND EDGE ARE MORE, WELL, EDGY AND ROUGH AND MAYBE EVEN A LITTLE CRUDE, THEY ARE HONORABLE MONSTERS!"

"Heh, maybe I oughtta take ya back t'my place and show ya how honorable I am," Red said with a leer, using his height to lean over Blue.

Blue smirked up at Red and said nothing, which made Red falter slightly.

"I dunno, Red, that might be another lost battle," Sans said with a chuckle. "Don't underestimate the little guy, he'll give you a run for your money."

Red blinked and looked over at Sans.

"An' how would you know?" Red asked.

Sans' blush and Blue's snicker was all the answer he would need.

***

Stretch wriggled and tried to stifle his small moans as Edge explored his body with his hands and mouth. There were still bits of cream on their now-discarded clothes, Edge licked off a stripe that somehow got on Stretch's hip - ever the fastidious one, after all - as he slowly made his way further down, settling himself between Stretch's legs.

"Are you all right with this?" Edge asked, almost breathing the question across the quivering magic that made Stretch's cunt.

"Yeah, yeah, please," Stretch said, nodding enthusiastically.

Edge chuckled and bent down, gently licking and pressing and exploring.

Part of Stretch didn't quite understand why Edge was being so gentle and loving; they already fucked - roughly, he may add - and it was an enjoyable experience, Edge knew him intimately now, Stretch forgave him and was fine with their first time, so why was he standing on so much ceremony now?

The thought was driven quickly from his mind as Edge began to strike some very sensitive spots, making Stretch let out small cries and gripping the unkempt blankets and sheets beneath him. He could almost feel Edge smirk against him as he dove in deeper, determined to learn every micrometer of his new lover.

"Edge, Edge," Stretch whined, one hand desperately reaching for him. "I'm going to cum, please, please!"

Edge toyed with the idea of making Stretch cum twice that afternoon, but he decided to table multiples for another night. He crawled up to kiss Stretch, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in tight. While they kissed, Edge stroked himself a few times, and then pressed his cock against Stretch, making the other tremble a little.

"Are you ready for me?" Edge asked,

"Always," Stretched answered. "Please, Edge, I need you."

Edge smiled down at him, leaning in to kiss him again as he carefully adjusted himself and slowly sank into the warm and willing body beneath his.

"Ngh, fuck, fuck," Stretch panted, gripping tightly onto Edge.

"Does it hurt?" Edge asked, readying to pull out as gently as he could.

"Mmph, a little, b-but d-don't, don't stop," Stretch said, trying to even out his breathing.

Edge paused until Stretch nodded, and moved even slower.

"If it hurts, we should stop," Edge murmured against his skull.

"No, it's okay, just... fuck were you this big yesterday?!"

Edge chuckled and kissed him again, pressing into him fully a little quicker, and while that earned a gasp, it also was followed by a moan.

"That feels so good," Stretch said, arching into Edge.

"You do, you're still so tight," Edge growled into his neck. "Let me know when I can move."

"Move and don't stop," Stretch said.

Edge hesitated for a moment, and when he did move he only pulled out a little, thrusting in a little, testing Stretch a bit, but the pained looked went away quickly and his body indicated he wanted more.

Stretch also said as much, too, because, well, since when could he ever keep his mouth shut?

Edge worked them up to a fast and almost rough pace, not as rough as he was the other day, but close.

"Yeah, this is more like it," Edge growled, nibbling Stretch's neck. "While I enjoyed taking you fast and hard, it's so hot to watch you beg for me."

"I w-wasn't," Stretch tried to protest.

"Oh? I can stop," Edge said, slowing down.

"Fuck, no, no, don't!" Stretch pleaded.

Edge continued.

"Mm, that-a boy," Edge cooed into his temple. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stretch panted.

"Want me to fill up that pretty little pussy of yours?"

"Uh huh."

"Mark you ask mine, make it so that I'm the only one who gets to make love to you?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you!"

"Good boy, good boy," Edge grunted. "Fuck, I'm going to cum."

Stretch began to shake, Edge let out a deep-throated cry himself as he came, Stretch held onto him tightly, Edge pressed himself as close to him as he could, both of them letting the wave of ecstasy wash over them both.

“Hey, you didn’t pass out this time,” Edge chuckled after he raised his head to look into Stretch’s face.

“Yeah, nice to see you here instead of having a somewhat vague memory of you cleaning me up,” Stretch said, smiling at him.

Edge cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Stretch held him gently, feeling the guilt in that kiss.

“I am so sorry,” he murmured.

“Stop it, it’s fine, I swear. You could have just left me, you know, shaking against the kitchen table, your cum running down my leg and shit.”

“Still, I will be the best date mate you’ve ever had, I promise.”

Stretch now reached up to cup Edge’s face, smiling at him sincerely.

“You keep loving me like this, and I know you will,” Stretch said, bringing Edge in for another deep, loving, passionate kiss.

Edge noticed Stretch still tasted a bit like custard.

It suited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
